


One More Kiss

by therapybegins



Series: One Kiss [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapybegins/pseuds/therapybegins





	One More Kiss

I never should have kissed him. I should have said no. I shouldn't have lost control and let my tongue slip into his mouth. Because if I said no I wouldn't know what I was missing.

I know he still likes me. I've caught him staring and I saw the hurt in his eyes when he saw my fiancé's ring.

He tries to hide his feelings now. We hang out maybe four or five times a month and they are becoming fewer. Not on his part, but on mine. He hasn't been acting like the Frankie I knew. He hasn't been as hyper. The others noticed it, too, but when they asked he said nothing was wrong.

They knew he was lying, but they didn't press it.

The thing is, I liked him too and still do. I was just so scared. I loved Lindsey and still do, but I didn't love her past friends. But at the time when he told me he liked me, Lindsey and I just had sex and the condom broke. We were so worried and scared and if she turned out to be pregnant I couldn't leave her. We were just out of high school at the time.

She wasn't pregnant, but by then it was too late. I lost contact with Frank for a few months. We avoided each other until I went to Mikey's and he was there. There was a bit of tension but we pretended that nothing ever happened.

I kissed him two years ago.

I still had the drawing from the day he told me. It was of him playing his guitar, an expression of worry and concentration plastered to his face. I always kept that drawing on me, as creepy as it sounds. I never would have thought he liked me in that way.

I sighed as I knocked on the wooden door in front of me. When the door opened I was greeted with Frank's shocked face. I wasn't surprised by his reaction. I haven't been here in so long and I probably looked like shit.

I hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours. My hair was a mess, my eyes probably glazed over, and still in yesterday's clothes.

"Gerard," Frank said hesitantly. "What are you doing here?"

I gave a small smile. "I'm here to see my best friend. Is that a bad thing?"

He blushed in embarrassment when he realized how rude he sounded. "Come in," he beckoned. I followed him in. We sat on the couch and it was a bit awkward.

"Well this is awkward," I chuckled.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Frank asked, looking anywhere but at me.

"Please look at me," I said quietly. He brought his eyes slowly to mine. I brought my hand up to his cheek and I felt a pang when he flinched. "Please don't be afraid of me," I whispered, leaning in slightly.

"I'm not afraid of you, Gee," he whispered, "I'm afraid of your touch." A tear stained his cheek. I wiped it away slowly and brought my lips to his. They were soft and wet. I felt his tongue graze my lip and I let him in. Our tongues danced. He was a great kisser. All too soon he broke away.

"What are you doing, Gee? What about Lindsey?" Frank asked. "I thought you loved her."

"I was confused at the time, Frankie. Lindsey could have been pregnant, I liked you, I didn't want to leave her if she was pregnant and I didn't know who I was. I was scared," I said, leaning back. "Lindsey broke up with me months ago when I confessed that I only loved her like friend when I was drunk."

"Oh," was all he could say. "I don't want to be a rebound, Gerard."

My heart squeezed. "You aren't a rebound. That was Avery," I said.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I shouldn't have come." I got up and started for the door.

"Gee, wait," Frankie.

"Yes?" I asked hopefully.

"Can we just take it slow? Go on a few dates before we decide anything?" Frank asked.

"Of course, Frankie. Could I just have one more kiss?" I asked. He debated it for a couple moments before nodding. I couldn't get to him fast enough as I pulled him close. Our lips collided and our tongues danced. It was heavenly. I ran out of air pretty quickly and my lungs were screaming. When I pulled away we were both breathing heavily.

"Wow," Frankie said, a bit dumbstruck.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Batman marathon on Friday? My place at seven?"

He smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

I grinned the whole way home.


End file.
